


lithium

by kiikarit



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goffik, Goth - Freeform, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiikarit/pseuds/kiikarit
Summary: special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (yes in that way) i.a., vaginablood666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! sufjan ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!





	lithium

Hi my name is Donkey Dark’ness Dementia Raven Dancer and I have a short brown mane with pink streaks and blue tips that reach my nose and icy black eyes like limpid coal and a lot of people tell me I look like Potoooooooo (A/N: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Exotic Dancer but I wish I was cause he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a donkey but my teeth are straight and white. I have brown fur. I’m also a witch and I go to a magic school in England called Hogwarts where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I don’t wear clothes. I wish I could because I love hot topic and want to get all my clothes there. I always wear black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eyeshadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining and there was no sun, which made me happy. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle hoof at them.

‘hey Donkey!’ shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Shrek!

‘whats up shrek’ I asked.

‘nothin’ he said shyly.

But then my friends called and I had to go away.


End file.
